


Dark Glam Punk

by CXSGlambert13



Category: Abney Park, Adam Lambert (Musician), Cruxshadows, Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Touring, Venues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touring is hard. It's harder if you're stuck touring with a band you never thought you'd tour with. Can the Crüxshadows, Abney Park, and Adam Lambert find a way to get along before the tour ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Rogue's** **P.O.V**.

 

I woke up to the scent of pancakes my wife, Jessica, made. I sat up, yawned, and rubbed my eyes. It was pretty crazy last night. Me, DJing for many of the dancers and partiers; man, I just love doing it besides writing the music and songs for my band. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a good look in the mirror and I could see my face was asleep. Nothing a little face scrub couldn’t fix. I washed up my face and dried off. I felt awake now. I went out of the bathroom and stopped at my daughter's bedroom door. Yes, my beautiful little girl, little Anmi. She’s such a treasure to Jessica and me. Anmi was awake, standing in her crib and smiling at me. 

"Morning, my little angel," I said to her playfully, "did you get a good night’s sleep?" Anmi gave me a simple giggle; my guess is that’s her way of saying yes. I smiled, lifting Anmi from her crib and carrying her to the kitchen downstairs. As I stepped in, the smell of pancakes filled my nostrils. Jessica turned her head and smiled at Anmi and me. 

"Good morning, my precious ones." She said. I walked to Anmi's highchair, placed our little 3-year-old on the chair and clicked in the desk part. Jessica flipped the pancakes into a plate and slid it to me. 

"Thanks." I said. Anmi smiled as Jessica placed a plate of cut up pancakes on her highchair. Jessica sat by me and began biting into her pancakes. 

"How was your sleep, honey?" Jessica asked me. 

"It was pretty good," I assured her, "but, I had a dream where we toured with a solo artist we don't know." Jessica raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Really? Because I talked with someone and we'll be touring with a solo artist and another band." My eyes went wide. 

 _'Sweet_ _Jesus,'_ I thought, _'what_ _the_ _hell_ _am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _do?'_  

"So, who are we going to tour with?" I questioned. Jessica just looked at me and grinned. 

"This band hangs at DragonCon like we do." She said in a singsongy voice. I thought about it for a second. 

"Uh... is it Ego Likeness?"

"No."

"Bella Morte?"

"Nope."

"Last guess, um, Abney Park?"

"Bingo!" I smiled with joy. The Crüxshadows, touring with Abney Park; the thought of it just made my day. 

"Who else are we gonna tour with?" I asked. Jessica was about to answer when Anmi threw a piece of her pancake at me. I turned to Anmi and she just smiled. I picked up the piece and ate it.

"Now, you were saying, my queen?" I stated. Jessica looked at me funny. It's the kinda odd funny, not "Ha! Ha!" funny. 

"We're gonna be touring with someone named Adam Lambert." Before I could say anything, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text message from David. 

 _Hey ,_ _Rogue. Wutz up? ;)_

I, then, texted back as fast as my thumbs can possibly go.

 _Doing well. We’re gonna be touring soon with Abney_ _Park_ _and a solo artist. You heard of him? Adam Lambert?_

I placed my phone on the table in case David sends me a text. Yeah, he's one of my violinists in my band. He prefers hugs over high-fives for some reason, but he's family, so I don't question it. Jessica smiled as she took our plates and puts them in the fridge for later. 

"Okay, Anmi," she said happily, "let's get you into play clothes." She picked up our child and took her out of the kitchen. As soon as I picked up my phone, it vibrated in my hand, startling me a bit. It was from David.

_Yeah. He's runner-up in season 8 of American Idol. You need to see his AMA performance. Just go to YouTube and type down "Adam Lambert AMA Performance"_

I wasn't sure why he sent me that, but he did say to check it out. So, I walked to the living room and turned on my laptop. Clicking on my browser, I looked at the steps to see if Jessica or Anmi was coming down. 

I typed in the YouTube URL and typed in "Adam Lambert AMA Performance" in the search box. The first video said, "Adam Lambert's Shocking AMA Performance". I clicked on it while plugging in my headphones and putting them on. As soon as the music played in the video, I was watching it when a spotlight shined on a man, singing so melodically. It was Adam Lambert, the solo artist we'll be touring with... at least I thought so. The stage then shone brightly and there were dancers, a keyboard player, a bassist, a drummer, and a guitarist. Further into the performance, he actually shoved a dancer's face... into his pelvis. His pelvis! What that guy's problem is, I don't know. 

But, it gets freakier; he also groped another dancer in her ass! I was stunned. Not only that, he had the audacity to kiss his keyboard player on national television! I couldn't even believe he did that! And we’re gonna be touring with him. I checked that date of when that thing went to TV. It said, "November 22nd, 2009". Thank God Anmi didn't see that; that happened before she was born.

"Honey," Jessica called, running down the stairs as the video ended, "are Anmi's socks in the dryer?" I didn't answer her. I just sat in silence, completely stunned.

"Honey?" she said, "Are you okay?" I stood to my feet, pulled Jessica to me, and pushed her to the seat. She placed the headphones on. I replayed the video. Right at the part where Adam kissed the keyboard player, her mouth hung open in shock. She looked up at me. We now know that we'll have to tour with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam’s** **P.O.V.**

 

“I’M TOURING WITH WHO?!” I yelled on my phone, “I DON’T KNOW THEM! Yes, I know but-… Fine, I’ll try to get along… Thanks, bye.” I hung up my phone and tossed it on the couch. How the fuck could my manager do this to me? I never even heard of Abney Park or the “Crüxshadows” in my life. I sat on the couch, all stressed out. I let out a sigh. 

“Adam?” a familiar voice asked, “Are you all right?” I looked up. It was my blond guitar player, Tommy. His fringe falls perfectly over his chocolate brown eyes. I could tell he was concerned.

“I’m a little stressed, Tommy.” I said to him. 

“Do you need a hug?” he asked. I reached my arms and he wrapped his around me. I could always count on him to relieve my stress, much like a cat. That’s why I call him, “Pretty Kitty”… that and he’s cute.

“What’s gotten you like this, Adam?” he questioned me. I sighed.

“Ever heard of the Crüxshadows or Abney Park?” I asked. He shook his head. No knowledge of either of the two bands is really starting to piss me off.

“Well,” I finally spoke, “we’re going to tour with those bands. It’ll begin June 1st.” Tommy took out his laptop and turned it on. Apparently, he wants to do a little research on the bands. I had to help him with spelling the names. As it turns out, the Crüxshadows are a band that combines the genres of Dark Wave, gothic rock, dark electro, and synthpop. It’s pretty interesting, if you ask me. Then we checked out some of their songs. My most favorite was “Tears”. Tommy’s favorite song? He has two, actually: “Deception” and “Indivisible”.

“Let’s try Abney Park,” he said enthusiastically. He typed down ‘Abney Park’ and he clicked on the official site. It seems so… Steampunk-y to me. Yes, I said “Steampunk-y”, don’t judge me. Tommy was mesmerized by the layout of the website. Different shades and tints of brown and gold were perfectly matched together. I nudged Tommy to continue the research. Just as Tommy was gonna click on a bio link, my phone rang. I could tell it was Sauli by his “In the Shadows” ringtone, although I never told him about it. 

“Hey, What’s up?” I answered casually. “Whoa, calm down… Now, what’s gotten into you...? Yes… Okay… Oh, Really? All right, just be careful… Bye.” I hung up my phone and shifted my attention to Tommy. 

“Let me guess, that was Sauli.” He said. I shrugged my shoulders and continued research with Tommy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robert’s P.O.V.**

 

“Daddy!” my daughter, Isabella, called, “Mommy said, ‘Breakfast is ready.’” I smiled as I got up from my chair. After doing some writing, I’ve gotten hungry. I followed Isabella to the kitchen island where my other daughter, Chloe, was playing with her homemade compass while watching videos on my laptop. My wife, Kristina, had made delicious crepes for us; Strawberry for Isabella, banana for Chloe, chocolate for me, and cinnamon for herself.

“Thanks,” Isabella and Chloe stated in unison. I just gave her a kiss on the cheek. That just made Chloe giggle… either it was her or Isabella.

“Robert,” Kristina said to me, “have you ever heard of Adam Lambert?” I looked up, all confused. Whoever he is, I don’t know him. I shook my head.

“Never heard of him,” I said. Kristina then told me we'll be touring with him during the summer. Chloe took a bite out of her crepe and typed onto the laptop.

“What are you looking up, Chloe?” Isabella asked.  Chloe didn’t answer. All I heard was the phrase, “Once I’m in I own your heart.” God did that terrify me.

“Chloe, are you watching another violent video?” Kristina asked. Chloe shook her head. Kristina walked behind Chloe.

“Chloe!” she shouted as she covered Chloe’s eyes. “That’s not appropriate for a kid your age! You should know better.” Chloe removed Kristina’s hands from her view.

“No mom,” she said, “It’s just a music video.”

“What music video is it?” I asked.

“The video is _For_ _Your_ _Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert.” I stood up and walked to Chloe and saw the video. Apparently, this guy likes his leather, studs, and chains. The part where he held a snake really surprised me. As soon as the music video ended, Chloe pulled up his website. Right now, he has two CDs selling worldwide. One of them is “For Your Entertainment”. The other is “Trespassing”. Chloe played one of the songs from the “Trespassing” album, _Cuckoo_. We danced like crazy to that beat so joyously; we didn’t even hear what Adam was singing. It wasn’t until he sang the next verse that really shocked Kristina and me.

“Walk that walk like you don’t give a fuck.” He sang and I immediately turned it off. What language this guy had. I turned to Chloe and Isabella.

“Girls, whatever you do, please don’t say that ‘F’ word in school.” I said to them. “It will get you in trouble.” Chloe and Isabella nodded their heads and ran to off to play. Kristina and I were getting concerned; we’ll be touring with this Lambert bastard in June. Hopefully, we’ll be touring with someone we know, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rogue’s P.O.V.**

 

“Why, oh why must we tour with this Lambert man?” I exclaimed while walking around in the studio. David strolled in with a violin by his side. I looked at him.

“You saw the video?” he asked me. I nodded real annoyed. He took few steps back. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

“Sorry,” I said, “It’s just… we’ll be touring with the guy who-“I stopped in mid-sentence when JoHanna Moresco, my other violinist, happily skipped in with a big smile on her face.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” I asked. She pulled out a little headband which, my guess is, she made herself. It was glittery and blue. On it was a beautiful bow with a tiny skull in the center.

“Pretty cool, huh?” 

“I like it.” Seeing any of JoHanna’s creations really always make me feel better. I turned to David.

“You were saying Rogue?” he asked. I explained to him and JoHanna about that AMA performance of Adam’s. JoHanna’s mouth hung open; David, however, was indifferent about it. How he didn’t react to it is beyond me. Later, Jen, Mike, Stacia, and Ally arrived. I tried to hide the fact that I’m stressed. So far, no one has noticed… at least for a few minutes. Mike was tuning his guitar when he looked at me.

“You all right, man?” he questioned. I assured him I was fine.

“Dude, you don’t seem fine. If you have a problem, you can talk to me.” I sighed and told him what was on my mind. His eyes went wider than a pair of anime eyes.

“WHO THE FUCK IS ADAM LAMBERT?!” he yelled. That scared me shitless. Everyone turned their heads towards Mike and me. 

“What’s this about Adam Lambert?” Stacia asked. I turned to Mike real annoyed. Mike scooted away from me, fearing I could beat him. I exhaled and stood to my feet.

”Guys,” I announced, “we’re gonna be touring with Abney Park and a solo artist, i.e. Adam Lambert. The reason I’m stressing out about it is because of that AMA Performance he did in 2009.” They just stared at me, all confused. I sighed and pulled out my laptop. I went online to YouTube and clicked on the AMA Performance video. As soon as the video played, everyone paid close attention. Their eyes went wide at that kiss. 

“DAMN!” Ally shouted. Stacia tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. Jen smacked her forehead.

“Are we really gonna tour with this guy?” Jen asked. Jessica and I nodded our heads. David picked up his violin.

“Are we just gonna stand around or are we gonna get practice out of the way?” he asked. I placed my laptop on the nearest chair and slipped on my headset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam’s P.O.V.**

 

I smiled on the way to practice with Tommy, who was humming to an Abney Park song. That was the part of the game we played; we hum a song from Crüxshadows or Abney Park, and we guess what song it is. So far, I was beating Tommy, 4 to 3.

“Steampunk Revolution?”

“Correct!” Now, it’s 5 to 3. We finally made it to practice, walked in, and saw Ashley, the bass player in my band, with her hands on her hips. She was not happy that Tommy and I arrived late.

“Where have you two been?” she asked. She can be a bit scary whenever she gets mad. 

“Now, Ashley,” Tommy said, but Ashley cut him off.

“You can tell me later,” she said, really mad. She then, darted her eyes at me.

“Right now, you need to explain to us what’s going on with you and the manager.” How she knew the manager called me, I don’t know. The drummer, Rick, and the keyboard player, Brian, nodded in agreement… mostly because they’re afraid that she’ll kick both their asses. I breathed in deeply.

“My manager called and said we’ll be touring with two bands we don’t know.” Rick looked at me like I was an escaped mental patient. Brian just rolled his eyes.

“Who are those bands?” Rick asked.

“One is called the Crüxshadows, and the other is Abney Park.”

“Isn’t Abney Park a cemetery or something?” Ashley sighed and grabbed her bass guitar. Tommy raced to his guitar and tuned it. I was beginning to wonder how we’ll be able to tour with the bands. Sometimes, I just want to-

“Adam?” I heard a voice ask. It made me jump out of my skin. I turned around to the door. Sauli was standing there. Did he come to visit?

“Hey, Sauli,” I stated, “What are you doing here?” That was probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever said because there were a couple of camera guys behind him.

“Reality show, remember?” I chuckled embarrassedly. Still it’s nice of him to come and visit practice. I invited him and the cameramen inside, grabbed my microphone, and started to get practice out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robert’s P.O.V.**

 

Practice went well as usual… for me of course. First, Titus arrived before anyone else did so he was the first to have a fully tuned instrument. He looked at me really weirdly. I could tell he was gonna ask me what’s wrong.

“You need anything?” he asked.

“No, I’m all good. Thank you, man.” I assured him. Luckily for me, Titus let it drop. Then, Jody and Josh arrive, but Josh didn’t make any eye contact with me. I wanted to ask, but I decided not to. Derek came through the door, eyes as wide as an excited school girl’s at a boy band concert. 

“Derek,” Kristina said, “what’s gotten into you?”

“I think I had too much coffee.” I rolled my eyes. On the plus side, he has enough energy until practice is over. The first song we practiced was “Neobedouin”; and it went over smoothly. “Sleep Isabella”, well, not so much. I sang off-key a couple of times. The music suddenly stopped.

“Okay, Rob, there’s something going on with you.” Derek said. I darted my eyes at him. The only person who’s allowed to call me that is Kristina.

“Dude, don’t call me that,” I stated. 

“Sorry,” he corrected himself. “But I still think there’s something going on.” Kristina nudged me. I think she wanted me to tell them.

“Guys,” I said carefully, “this may be much for you, but we’re gonna tour with the Crüxshadows and-“

“We’re gonna tour with Crüxshadows?” Jody asked, “YAY!” She, Derek, and Josh began dancing around as if they were at a rave club.

“You didn’t let me finish. We’re gonna touring with the Crüxshadows and Adam Lambert.” Jody, Josh, and Derek stopped dancing as soon as I said that. Josh and Daniel just looked at me. Jody tilted her head in confusion.

“Okay, who the hell is Adam Lambert,” Derek asked. “And why are we touring with him?” I can answer the first part. The second part… not really.

“He’s a singer and, apparently, needs to watch his mouth around the girls.” I explained, “Or he’ll have to answer to me.” At that point, this dad is going protection mode.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rogue’s P.O.V.**

 

"But his career’s totally insignificant. I Googled ‘Bob Saget’ and it came back ‘why?’“ a comedian said in a weird voice. Mike was laughing his ass off at that roast for that Bob Saget man. I don’t really get that. Mike decided to stay after practice for him and me to “bond”. This was his way of doing so? Well, pretty much, yeah.

“You sure this is a good idea for us to watch this?” I asked him. He just nodded; I guess his kind of humor is different from mine. Jessica walked in with glasses of iced tea for me and Mike. 

“Still stressed, sweetie?” she asked me in a concerning tone. I nodded as she hugged me. The phone rang and Jessica stood up to answer it. Mike looked at me.

“How can you not laugh at this?”

“How can you?” I growled. That just silenced Mike. That was probably rude of me. I apologized to him for my behavior. Luckily, he forgave me and we clinked our glasses of iced tea. Jessica hung up the phone.

“Honey, our hotel room is reserved.  I’m going to pack Anmi’s stuff for this tour,” Jessica informed me. She ran upstairs, leaving Mike and me alone. Anmi went down the steps and smiled at us as she jumped down from the last step.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Mike said. “Are you excited about touring?” Anmi giggled and clapped her hands. She walked too us as Mike paused the Bob Saget roast. Which is good, because I needed a break from all that poor garbage they call “jokes”. Anyway, Anmi climbed on the couch and sat by me. She looked up at me and reached her arms out; I could tell she wanted me to hold her. I picked up my child and hugged her tightly.

“Careful, Rogue,” Mike said, “you don’t want to choke her.” Anmi whimpered. 

“Sorry.” He really needs to be more careful about what he says or he’ll just end up scaring her to death. My phone vibrated. It was a text message from JoHanna.

' _Rogue_ _,_ _should_ _I_ _pack_ _a_ _few_ _books_ _for_ _the_ _tour_ _or_ _is_ _that_ _a_ _bad_ _idea_ _?_ '

I texted JoHanna back.

' _Pack_ _as_ _many_ _books_ _as_ _you_ _can_ _._ _Make_ _some_ _of_ _them_ _by_ _Neil_ _Gaiman_ _and_ _/_ _or_ _manga_ _._ '

I placed my phone back in my pocket. I let out a stressed out sigh. Jessica came running down the steps.

“Honey,” Jessica said, “Where did you put-“

“In the top dresser drawer.” I finished. She ran back upstairs. Mike turned to me.

“Everything will be fine,” he tried to assure me, “just keep your anger for the martial arts practices.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Adam’s P.O.V.**

 

Tommy and Sauli were nice enough to help me pack things for this tour. I couldn’t pack with stress by myself. All that’s needed were clothes and makeup… okay, and hairbrushes. After about half an hour of packing, Tommy’s stomach growled.

“Is it okay if we stop by Taco Bell on the way to the airport?” Tommy asked. I wasn’t sure until he gave me puppy eyes. That just puts a smile on my face.

“That’s fine, Tommy,” I said. I turned to Sauli. He shrugged his shoulders. I could tell that’s his way of saying, “Can’t see why not.” Sauli tossed me a few towels to pack. I snagged my phone, music player, and charger and placed them in my Queen Hoodie pocket. My house phone rang. Sauli snagged the phone and answered it.

“Hallo… yes, this is the Lambert residence… He can’t come to the phone right, but I’ll take a message…” He took a pad and pen and scribbled into the pad. Whoever was calling me wanted to tell me something important.

“Okay, thank you… bye.” Sauli hung the phone up. He handed me the pad. It was a message from Allison.

**' Adam, I found**  **a** **hotel close to the first venue in Knoxville. The rooms are reserved for you and the band. The hotel is Best Western. You’ll thank me** **for** **it.** **- Allison'**

It’s nice of Allison for doing something for me, even though we haven’t seen each other since Allison told me she’s recording a song for the Monster High franchise… whatever the hell that is.

“That ought to do it for your shit, Adam.” Tommy said, “Now all we need to pack are everyone else’s stuff, the instruments, our phones, music players, chargers, and other necessary things.” Sauli chuckled as I rolled my eyes. My phone rang loudly; I could tell because Tommy yelped. It was my dad by his “Diamond Dogs” ring tone. I snagged my phone and answered it.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Hi, son. How are ya?”

“Pretty good. I’m gonna be touring again.”

“Alright, Adam, but please be careful, for your mother’s sake.”

“I promise, Dad.”

“That’s my boy. Have a blast, Adam.”

“I will, Dad. Bye.” I hung up my phone and sent a text to my band.

_'Allison_ _got_ _a hotel_ _for_ _us close to the first venue. Just follow me out of the airport.'_

I slid the phone in my pocket. Sauli, Tommy, and I grabbed our bags and headed out the door. Knoxville, here we come!


	9. Chapter 9

**Robert’s P.O.V.**

 

Kristina shoved her folded clothes into her bag and zipped it shut. I swear to God, her bag just gives me the creeps. She’d tell me to get her keys from it, and then I’d be like, “I ain’t touching that thing! I saw you pull farm tools out of that!” I was lacing up my boots, when Chloe ran into the room.

“Dad,” she said to me, “should I pack my compass in case we get lost?” I couldn’t help but smile. She just loves to be a good girl.

“Well, Chloe,” I told her, “You know the rule…”

“A good airship pirate is always prepared.” She finished, before bolting out. Kristina looked at me and giggled.

“That’s so cute.” She said, slipping into her ankle boots.

“What do you mean?” I asked. She just smirked. That’s when realization hit me. Chloe, knowing what the rules of an airship pirate should be, is cute- no, adorable. I felt the lightest shade of pink come to my face in embarrassment. 

“Mom,” Isabella called from her room, “Where’s my purple toothbrush?”

“In the bathroom, sweetie,” Kristina said. I lifted my bag and threw it over my shoulder, which was kinda stupid of me because it made me fall over. Chloe and Isabella rushed in.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” the girls asked me. I assured them I was fine. Isabella walked to me and helped me up. She then gave me a hug and rushed back to her room. 

“Get your bag into the living room when you finish packing,” I said to Chloe, “tell that to your sister, okay?”

“Yes, Captain,” she said, saluting to me. She marched out of the room with a smile on her face. Kristina grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

“I’m going to go call for a taxi,” she said, “Be right back.”  She walked out, leaving me alone… at least for a few minutes until Chloe came in.

“Our bags are in the living room, Dad,” she told me. I gave her a thumbs-up and smiled. I grabbed my bag and went into the living room with Isabella sitting by her bag on the floor. Kristina popped her head in from outside.

“Taxi’s here,” she informed us, “Let’s go.” Chloe, Isabella and I got our bags and walked to the taxi. The driver helped us place the bags in the trunk.

“Airport please,” Chloe said to the driver. He gave a hearty chuckle and grin at her.

“You got it, kiddo.” He said in a Scottish accent. We climbed into the taxi, buckled in our belts, and the driver drove us to the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rogue’s P.O.V.**

 

The airplane wasn’t as packed as I thought it would. The only people on it besides me, my family and my band are at least five couples (two straight, one gay, and two lesbian), three business men, a business woman, and maybe four children. I was sitting in my seat, reading _Coraline_ by Neil Gaiman, when a young boy walked to me.

“What are you reading?” he asked. I looked at the boy and chuckled lightly.

“I’m reading a good story about a girl exploring a different world,”

“Like _Alice_ _in_ _Wonderland_?”

“Kind of. But, a little scarier.” The boy looked at the cover of the book and smiled at me.

“I saw the movie to it.” He said.

“Really?” I inquired, “Did you like it?”

“It was awesome!” The boy exclaimed. “My sister thought it was scary, though.” I then explained to him that everyone has different preferences to things and that it what makes us human. He smiled, wished me luck on my day, and went back to his seat. As soon as I got back to my book, Jessica and Anmi giggled.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. They didn’t answer; they just sat there smiling. Jen, sitting behind me, peeked over my seat and said to me, “They thought it was cute that you were talking to a child about Gaiman’s work.” I shrugged my shoulders and looked to my right. Mike and David were already talking about a recent cheesy satire David saw last week. It was _Monty_ _Python_ or something. JoHanna and Stacia were exchanging make-up tips and fashion advice. I heard a ding from the front of the plane. A flight attendant came forward.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she said into that weird phone thing, “please put on seat belts as we are prepared for take-off.” As soon as I strapped in my belt, Anmi was placed between Jessica and me and I clicked in her belt. Jessica made sure her belt was secured tightly. As soon as the plane was moving and flying in the sky at a preferable height, the flight attendant informed us that we can undo our belts. I wasn't taking any chances with that. I kept Anmi in her belt, just in case someone tried to take her. Anmi’s belt was only undone if she needed the bathroom, which was like, once in three hours. As soon as I clicked Anmi’s belt again, a ding had rang.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the flight attendant stated, “we are at our destination. Please put on your seat belts as we prepare for landing.” We clicked in our seat belts and Jessica looked out the window.

“You still nervous, Jessica?” I asked her. She didn’t answer me. But, I could tell she’s nervous. Anmi looked at Jessica, then at me. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” I assured my daughter, “I know so.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Adam’s P.O.V.**

 

Sauli was reclining his seat so he could relax during our flight to Knoxville. Tommy, having his mouth covered in that seasoning from the Doritos locos taco he had at Taco Bell, was wiping as much of it off as he could with a baby wipe I had handy. Ashley sighed as she turned her head to the window.

“How long is this flight gonna be, Adam?” she asked.

“Six hours,” I said. Ashley groaned as she flopped to her seat. Rick looked over by me.

“Is it really gonna take six hours to get to Knoxville?”

“According to one of the flight attendants, it will.” Rick sighed and went back to the magazine he was reading. Possibly a magazine selling drum sets and drum sticks, which is typical of someone like him. Brian turned to me.

“This is going to be awesome,” he stated joyously, “You get to tour with amazing bands-“

“That I never knew, yes, I get that,” I interrupted, “I’m just… what could I have in common with the Crüxshadows and Abney Park?” Brian shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s for you to find out.” He said. I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t worry, Adam,” Tommy assured me, “if there’s trouble, I’ll be there for you.” I smiled. Having Tommy around makes me feel secure. During the flight, a movie was played. Fortunately for me, it was _Labyrinth_ because it had David Bowie in it. The movie didn’t get much attention, though; some people, like me, were paying attention. Others were sleeping, reading, or just staring out the windows. 

As soon as the movie ended, another came on. It wasn’t like _Labyrinth_ , but it is funny. I had never smiled as much as I did watching _Little_ _Nicky_ ; Tommy was chuckling at the part where Nicky played Chicago backwards. I’ll admit I kinda laughed at that. With _Little_ _Nicky_ ending, the attendant told us we need to buckle our belts. I clicked on my belt and sighed. I told myself, "I might as well get sleep when we get to the hotel. I’ll need it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Robert’s P.O.V.**

 

The flight was long but Isabella and Chloe behaved well. As soon as the plane landed in Knoxville, Chloe looked at Kristina.

“Mommy,” she said, “are you getting nervous?”

“A little, Chloe dear,” Kristina confessed, “We may not know what Adam Lambert is like. He could be nice, mean, something. Your father and I don’t want you or Isabella hurt in any way.” Chloe hugged Kristina. 

“Isabella and I love you,” Chloe said. A woman looked over at me.

“You have such loving children,” she told me, standing from her seat. The girls, the band and I got up from our seats and walked out of the plane. In the airport, we got our bags off of the conveyor belt and headed outside.

“Dad, where’s our hotel?” Isabella asked. I took a look at the piece of paper that had hotel directions on it. Titus called a few taxis, so it’s easier to get to our hotel. We asked one of the drivers to take our equipment to the venue and, luckily, he accepted. We made it to our hotel and checked in. Kristina, Isabella, Chloe, and I had one room, while Jody, Titus, Josh, and Derek stayed in another.

“With a crew of drunken pilots, we’re the only airship pirates,” Chloe happily sang, “We’re full of hot air, we’re starting to rise, we’re the terror in the skies, we’re a danger to ourselves now.” I couldn’t help but laugh. My little girl is going to be a good airship pirate someday.

“Chloe,” Isabella said, turning on the TV, “ _SpongeBob_ _Squarepants_ is on.” Chloe plopped next to Isabella on the bed. I fell on the other bed and sighed. A long flight really can tire you out. Now, all I needed was sleep. I took a nap… which was pretty much, like an hour when someone knocked on the door.

“Robert, we need you,” It was Titus. I got up from my bed and answered the door.

“What’s up, Titus?” I asked.

“Derek's getting into a fight,” he said bluntly. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the lobby. When we got there, Derek was already prepared to fight. The other guy was an African-American with long, black dreadlocks. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black bondage pants, and dark grey sneakers.

“Seriously, dude, you need to chill out!” The guy yelled. Derek was about to pounce when I ran to him and pulled him back.

“Sorry, he just needs to lay of the coffee.” I said to the other guy. He looked at me and held out his hand. I shook it and we went our separate ways. I dragged Derek into his hotel room and threw him on the bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I shouted, “You seriously need to cut back on the coffee!”

“I’m sorry,” Derek whined, “Something just came over me.” I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

“Well,” I muttered, “I think you’ll need to drink decaf coffee for the entire tour or we’re all gonna get kicked out.” Derek hung his head in shame. I guess I was a little too hard on him.

“I’m sorry, man. I just need you to stay calm and not get into fights, promise.”

“I promise.” We shook hands and gave each other a man hug. It was a rocky start, but at least we’re getting better every step of the way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rogue’s P.O.V.**

 

Our hotel was kinda nice; not very fancy, but it was decent. Jessica, Anmi, and I have a room; Stacia, David, Ally, and Mike have another; and Jen and JoHanna have another.  I sat on my bed and looked at the clock for the time. 12:14 am, it said. I sighed and fell asleep. It might as well be like seven hours later when Anmi woke me up.

“Dada,” she said. I smiled and let out a chuckle.

“Hungry?” I asked and she giggled. I sat up, picked Anmi up, and walked to the lobby for breakfast. David was already there, enjoying his “English Breakfast” tea and bagel. He sipped his tea and smiled at Anmi. JoHanna arrived, yawning and taking a seat by David.

“Morning, boys,” she mumbled. Anmi smiled at JoHanna.

“We have rehearsal today for our first tour,” David informed JoHanna. “So, we better eat breakfast and head to the venue.” JoHanna nodded and headed to the coffee pot for a cup of coffee. David took a bite out of his bagel. I grabbed a few muffins for Jessica, Anmi, and me to eat.

As soon as breakfast has ended, we all headed to the venue for rehearsal. The venue looked huge on the outside. Parked by the back entrance was a gigantic tour bus that had our faces along with the faces of Abney Park and Adam Lambert. Seeing his face just makes my skin crawl.

“Stay calm, man,” David said to me, “If he’s really here, don’t get violent, alright?” I still wasn’t sure about that. After seeing his AMA performance, I think I got overly paranoid. I sighed and walked into the tour bus. Man, it was amazing! It had a flat screen TV with an Xbox and four controllers. There were multiple beds with names taped onto the posts. I took a look at one of the names. 

“Tommy Joe Ratliff.” It said. Whoever Tommy Joe is, he’s not one of us. And, last time I checked, no one in Abney Park was named Tommy Joe Ratliff either. I turned to Jessica.

”Do we know anyone named ‘Tommy Joe Ratliff’?” I asked. She shook her head. David sat in front of the TV and turned it on. It showed an episode of True Blood where Abney Park’s “Sleep Isabella” played. I sighed and walked to the back of the bus. At the end, there was a door that said, “Reserved for Rogue and Jessica DuPont”. I opened the door and looked around. It was very “Nightmare before Christmas”. The sheets, pillows, and blanket had Jack and Sally on it… much like Jessica and me.

“Honey,” Jessica said, “is everything okay?” I turned to Jessica. I was going to say something when I heard Ally scream. Jessica and I dashed to the entrance of the bus. Standing with the band was Abney Park and Adam Lambert. I picked up my daughter and held her close. Adam Lambert needs to stay away from her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Adam’s P.O.V.**

 

As soon as we walked into the Knoxville airport, we got a range of looks from, “I know them. Who are they?” to “What the fuck are they wearing that for?” I tried to ignore them. We got our bags and went to the hotel. It wasn’t the Hilton hotel, but it’s better than nothing. Sauli, Tommy, and I got into our hotel room and it was pretty nice. It had Victorian wallpaper, two beds, a decent sized TV, and a small fridge. Sauli placed his bag at the foot of one of the beds and sat down.

“What a flight,” he yawned. I smiled.

“Well, you catch some ‘Z’s and I’ll take a shower.” I said. I was probably too late to say that because Tommy already ran into the bathroom. I sat on the other bed and checked the time. “12:00 am” it said. I sighed, fell on my back, and fell asleep. 

I woke up some time around 8:00. I sat up and did a cat stretch. I turned my head just to see Sauli and Tommy sleeping on the same bed. A smile crept along across my face. I got out of bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed to the bathroom. The water went to the perfect temperature. I stripped down and climbed in the shower. The water felt so good, I sighed happily. The hotel room, luckily, has shampoo for me to use. It had a blueberry scent to it. Not my cup of tea, but, hey. Shampoo is shampoo, you know? I ran the shampoo through my hair, getting that scent on my scalp. I felt like I was getting massaged.

With the shampoo rinsed out, I turned off the water and climbed out. The towels were soft against my skin. I wrapped the towel around my waist and looked in the mirror. I turned the sink on, cupped the running water into my hands, and splashed the water on my face.

I turned the sink off, dried off, and placed on my black briefs, denim jeans, and favorite Queen shirt. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, Sauli sat up, yawned, and rubbed his head.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” I said, smiling.

“Aamu sinullekin.” he said. Tommy didn’t even move; he was still asleep. Sauli and I looked at him, then at each other. We smiled.

“Breakfast in bed for Tommy?” he whispered. I nodded my head. We crept out of the room and into the lobby. I got Tommy a cup of coffee, no cream or sugar, the way he likes it. Sauli got Tommy scrambled eggs and four strips of bacon. We carried his breakfast into our room and walked in, just in time to see him sitting up and yawning. Sauli smiled at him.

“Hyvää huomenta, Tommy.“ Sauli whispered with a grin on his face. Tommy chuckled as he brushed his hair back. Sauli gave Tommy his breakfast and Tommy began chowing down. I gave Tommy his coffee and he sipped it carefully. He looked at Sauli and me.

“Thanks, guys,” he said, “I’m glad to have friends like you.” Sauli and I blushed.

“We did it because we care, man.” I told him. Sauli pulled out Tommy’s Metallica shirt and threw it on Tommy’s head.

“Once you finish breakfast, put on your shirt,” Sauli stated, “we’ll be heading to the venue for practice.” Tommy nodded as he finished his last striped of bacon.

Later, we headed to the venue, which was called the Valarium. It was pretty big on the outside, but inside was enormous. The dance floor was so huge, you could fit four school buses on it. The stage was big, too. On the stage were two young girls shouting things like “Argh!” and “Avast ye, landlubber or I’ll send ye to Davey Jones’ locker!” Tommy chuckled and it capture one of the girls’ attention. The blonde girl jumped off the stage and ran around the barricade. She stopped in front of me and smiled.

“Hello, sir,” she said, “My name’s Chloe. What’s yours?” I smiled and kneeled down.

“I’m Adam Lambert,” I told her, “And these are my friends: Sauli, Tommy, Rick, Brain, and Ashley.” Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out what seems to be a compass.

“Did you make that yourself?” I inquired. She nodded and showed me the compass.

“My dad taught me how to make it.” she stated. I couldn’t help but smile. Having a dad like Chloe’s must be fun. She pointed at the other girl on the stage.

“That’s my older sister, Isabella. She’s always a good playmate when we play ‘Airship Pirates’. Wanna join us?” Tommy and Sauli nodded and followed Chloe on the stage. I ran after them.

“A-HA! There’s me cutlass!” I shouted playfully, “Avast ye, Ratliff!” Tommy turned and laughed.

“Ye will have to catch me first.” he giggled, running behind Sauli. Sauli rolled his eyes and chuckled. Isabella smiled and looked at me.

“You are so much fun,” she said.

“Yeah,” Chloe stated, “Mom and Dad should like you. They were worried what kind of person you’d be.” Worried? Them? Why their parents thought that, I don’t know.

“Why would your parents think that?” Sauli asked. 

“GIRLS!” a male voice shouted. That scared the crap out of me. A guy comes out from behind a curtain and boy, he was not happy. He had on a pair of goggles, a pipe in his mouth, a pair of pirate boots, and Steampunk attire. 

“Your mother needs you.” he said.

“But, dad, we’re having so much fun.” Isabella complained. Chloe nodded her head. Dad? Captain Robert Brown is their father? The vocalist for Abney Park? He darted his eyes at me. 

_'I_ _am_ _so_ _fucked.'_ I thought. Chloe and Isabella ran off the stage to see their mom. I took a step back. Robert walked to me. He took the pipe out of his mouth. 

“You Adam Lambert?” he asked. I nodded and the next thing I knew, he grabbed my shirt and pulled my face close to his.

“You better watch your mouth around my daughters or you are done for. Got it?” he growled threateningly. I nodded quickly and he let me go. Ashley was pissed and she marched up to Robert.

“No one threatens Adam Lambert and gets away with it.” she yelled in his face. Tommy pulled her back. Robert took a step back.

“Ashley, you need to calm down.” Tommy said to her. Robert looked at me and grabbed my wrist.

“You’re coming with me,” he stated, “The rest of you stay here.” Tommy, Sauli, Rick, and Brain nodded. Robert pulled me out of the venue and there was a HUGE tour bus parked in the back. On it were the faces of the Crüxshadows and Abney Park. I saw my face between the Crüxshadows and Abney Park. I smiled to myself. 

“Hey, Robert,” a male voice called. It sounded Romanian. 

“What’s up Titus?” Robert asked.

“Derek's getting a little… antsy. What do we do?”

“Just try to calm him down.” Titus looked at me.

“Adam Lambert?” he asked. Robert nodded his head, released my wrist, and walked away. I rubbed my wrist and it kinda hurts but I suffered worse pain. Titus placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Why is he acting so mean? What did I do to him?” I asked Titus.

“He said to me that you need to watch your mouth or you’ll have to answer to him.” he said.

“I don’t know what I did. I like the music he wrote and I really think he’s talented.”

“You like Abney Park?”

“Yeah, my guitarist, Tommy and I were playing a game where we hum a Crüxshadows or Abney Park song and one of us takes a guess which song it is.”

“That sounds fun. You seem like a nice guy.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah. I think Robert and his wife may need to talk to you about the problem.”  I pulled on the collar of my shirt and chuckled nervously.

“Titus, I need an opinion on something.” a female voice said. I turned and saw a woman. Her hair was short and blonde. She was wearing a Steampunk dress, a small hat, and a beautiful chocker.

“Sure, what is it?” Titus asked. The woman pulled out two pairs of gloves, one brown and one black.

“Should I wear the black gloves or the brown gloves?” I looked at the gloves.

“I’d go with the brown ones,” I told her, “they suit you.” She looked at me

“Are you Adam Lambert?” she asked. I nodded and explained to her about Robert. She was a little stunned.

“I am so sorry,” she exclaimed, “I don’t know what got over him.”

“I think he was trying to protect Chloe and Isabella.”

“Well, I guess you’re right. I’m Kristina, Robert’s wife.” She held out her hand and I shook it.

“Kristina,” Robert called at the bus entrance, “can you get the others so we can check out the bus?” Kristina nodded her head and ran off. She came back with two other guys and another woman.

“Adam, this is Josh, Daniel, and Jody.” she said to me, “Guys, this is Adam Lambert.” I smiled and waved nervously.

“Hey,” I said. Josh looked at me. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“He’s pretty cute.” Jody stated. I smiled and blushed. I heard Robert groan and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bus. I was mesmerized; there was a flat-screen TV, an Xbox, four controllers, and so many beds they could be for three bands. I turned to the TV and _True_ _Blood_ was playing. I smiled and sat down. I felt like a child watching a Saturday morning show. 

“Yea for _True_   _Blood_!" I exclaimed. I may have said it really loud; it caught attention and I looked up and stood up. One of the women screamed. I heard foot steps rushing out. There was a guy with Spider-like hair and a woman with long blonde locks held in a pony tail. The guy picked up a little girl and held her close to her. At that point, I knew I was severely fucked.


	15. Chapter 15

Robert’s P.O.V.

 

After that talk Derek and I had, it was tiring. I went back to my hotel room and plopped on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up some time later and looked at the clock. 8:00 am, it read. I sat up and went to the lobby for breakfast. And, apparently, Chloe and Isabella had beat me to the lobby for breakfast.

“Morning, girls,” I said with a smile on my face. Chloe and Isabella looked at me and Isabella ran to me for a hug. Chloe handed me a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Chloe,” Chloe smiled and bit into her donut. I sipped my coffee when Derek came down. 

“Mornin’,” he yawned. He went to the coffee maker and poured a cup.

“That better be decaf,” I said.

“Don’t worry; it is.” I kinda doubted that, but I trust him. After breakfast, we headed to the venue. We walked inside and we found our equipment already set up for rehearsal. The girls were already on the stage and looking around.

“This is awesome!” Isabella exclaimed. I smiled and laughed. The band and I walked to the back of the venue outside and saw a huge bus. It had our faces along with the Crüxshadows. At least we know who they are. The face that really makes me boil is Adam Lambert’s. Titus says I need to calm down.

“Honey, can you get the girls?” Kristina asked me, “I want to take a picture of the in front of the bus.” I nodded my head and walked back inside, just to see Chloe and Isabella playing “Airship Pirates”  with three guys. 

“GIRLS!” I called. That just made one of the guys jump. One guy had his hair stand up on top of his head, the other had his swiped to one side, and the third had really short hair brushed back. I recognized one of them immediately as Adam Lambert.

“Your mother needs you.” I explained.

“But, dad, we’re having so much fun.” Isabella complained. Chloe nodded her head. I didn’t say anything. The understood and ran out to the back. Adam took a step back as I walked to the stage.

“You Adam Lambert?” I asked. He nodded and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

“You better watch your mouth around my daughters or you are done for. Got it?” I growled. He nodded quickly and I let him go. A woman marched up to me and she wasn‘t happy.

“No one threatens Adam Lambert and gets away with it.” she yelled in my face. One of the guys pulled her back. I took a step back.

“Ashley, you need to calm down.” he said to her. I looked at Adam and grabbed his wrist.

“You’re coming with me,” I stated, “The rest of you stay here.” The guys nodded. I pulled Adam out of the venue and by the bus.

“Hey, Robert,” Titus called.  

“What’s up Titus?” I asked.

“Derek’s getting a little… antsy. What do we do?”

“Just try to calm him down.” Titus looked at Adam.

“Adam Lambert?” he asked. I nodded my head, released his wrist, and walked away. Chloe and Isabella were sitting by the curb, acting real sad.

“Girls, I need to talk to you about this Adam person,” I told them.

“Dad, he’s a nice man,” Isabella explained, “He’s not what you think. Please give him a chance.” Chloe nodded and gave me puppy eyes. I sighed.

“I don’t know, girls,” I said, “He doesn’t seem the kind of person who knows what being a dad’s all about.” The girls looked down in, what I believe, shame.

“Well,” I sighed, “I guess I could  give him a chance.” The girls looked up and smiled. I got up and walked to the bus entrance. 

“Kristina,” I called at the bus entrance, “can you get the others so we can check out the bus?” Kristina nodded her head, ran off, and  came back with the others. And apparently, she wants to introduce him to them.

“He’s pretty cute.” Jody stated. I groan, grabbed Adam’s hand, and pulled him into the bus, with the band and the girls following me. The bus was pretty interesting; there was a flat-screen TV, an Xbox, four controllers, and so many beds they could be for three bands. Adam turned to the TV and _True_ _Blood_ was playing. He sat down as if  he was a child watching a Saturday morning show. 

“Yea for _True_ _Blood_!” he exclaimed. He caught the Crüxshadows’ attention and stood up. Ally screamed in terror. I heard foot steps rushing out. I could tell it was Rogue and Jessica. He picked up his child and held her close. I started to get the feeling that Rogue doesn’t want Adam anywhere near her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rogue’s P.O.V.**

 

Adam Lambert. Standing in the same bus as me, my family, my band, and Abney Park. Thoughts ran marathons through my head.

“So…” Jen said nonchalantly, “are you Adam Lambert?”  Adam nodded his head. JoHanna smiled.

“I don’t know about you, Rogue,” she said, keeping her eyes on him, “but he’s pretty cute.” Adam? Cute? Is she serious? I sighed and placed Anmi on the floor. Anmi ran to Adam, looked up, and smiled. 

“Well, aren’t you so cute?” he asked her playfully. My daughter, my OWN daughter, giggled at him. I was still keeping my eye on him. Anmi found her toy dinosaur by David and showed to Adam.

“Rawr!” she said. Adam… just laughed. I guess I was wrong about him. Maybe… maybe not.

“Hey,” I said to him, “can I speak to you in the back for a minute?” He nodded as he stood to his feet. We walked to the back room and I shut the door behind me.

“Listen,” he said to me, “I know you’re mad at me because of something I did. But-”

“Whoa, there,” I interrupted him, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I was playing a game with Captain Robert’s daughters, Chloe and Isabella, in the venue when he came in and said to the girls that Kristina, their mother, needed them. When the girls left, he walked to me and said, ‘You better watch your mouth around my daughters or you are done for. Got it?’ I was so scared, I thought I was gonna die.” I was surprised that Adam said that about Robert. I knew, at that point, I wasn’t the only protective father.

“So… you’re scared of him?” I inquired. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re not gonna threaten to kill me, are you?” he asked.

“No. I just want you to be careful what you say and do around my daughter, promise?” 

“I promise,” He held out his hand and we shook. Maybe Adam isn’t so bad after all. He seems to love kids. 

“Quick question, um, do you like kids?” I asked.

“Yeah. In fact, once things have settled down for me, I’m thinking of starting a family with someone. I already have a Godson in L.A.;His name’s Riff. When he was a newborn, I held him and I just thought, 'Wow. It's such a miracle.' So... yeah.”

“You should see my daughter when she was born,” I pulled a picture of Anmi from my back pocket. “Her name is Angelina Miette, but we call her ’Anmi’ for short. She can capture your heart with a smile.”

“Aw, she’s so cute.” he said. I couldn’t help but laugh, until Adam laughed along. I’m starting to feel like I may like Adam… emphasis on the _MAY_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Adam’s P.O.V.**

 

Rogue and I walked back to the main part of the bus. Anmi, Rogue's daughter, came up to me and smiled. Seeing a little girl like her, I couldn't help but think that she's such an angel. Anmi is really lucky to have a father like Rogue.

"Does she go on tour with you guys?" I asked Rogue.

"Yeah," he explained, "With Anmi traveling around Europe with us, she's getting an education on European culture. We have a nanny for her to keep an eye on Anmi while me and the band set up for a show."

"Wow. She's a lucky kid." I said, "I've been around Europe before my run on American Idol in a play called, _Hair_. A few photos of me with my ex from that trip got leaked onto the Internet in the top 13 on _Idol_ , and-"

"Wait," Jody interrupted, "Ex? As in ex girlfriend?"

"No, as in ex _boyfriend_. Anyway, the producers of _Idol_ asked me what I wanted to do. I said, 'I'm not going to deny it, but I'm not goning to try and hide it either.' I never did anything to hide my sexuality at all." The others looked at me like they would to the guys from Jackass.

"Okay..." Rogue said, "Well, I might as well introduce you to my band. This is my wife, Jessica; she plays the e-drums. That's Mike, the guitarist; David and JoHanna, the violinists; Ally and Stacia, the dancers; and Jen, the keyboardist." I looked at David.

"You remind me of my guitarist, Tommy." I told him.

"Why do I remind you of Tommy?" he asked.

"You have his hairstyle. It just made me think of him."

"Are you two dating, by any chance?" JoHanna asked.

"Not really. Tommy's actually straight. Why?" Rogue placed his hand on my shoulder.

"David sent me a link to your AMA performance. That's probably why JoHanna asked." He said. Anmi giggled and made dinosaur sounds. Robert looked at me. Chills went down my back.

"Adam," A familiar voice called, "What the hell is taking so long?" I darted my eyes at the doorway. It was Brian.

"Uh... are you one of Adam's friends?" Jessica asked.

"I'm his keyboardist and manager. Name's Brian, Missy."

"I'm Jessica. This is my husband, Rogue, and my daughter, Anmi." Anmi was playing "Dinosaur" with David. 

"Anyway," Brian stated, "We need y'all for setting up the shows. We need to start right and get practicing for the first show." Brian, Crüxshadows, Abney Park and I headed out of the bus and into the venue. I just hope Crüxshadows, Abney Park, and I can get along.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert’s P.O.V.

 

As soon as we got into the venue, there was a bit of, um… interesting happenings. First off, Adam and Rogue kept on talking about their tours in Europe, and then the guitarists went on tuning and teaching each other riffs they know.

Anmi came from behind the curtain and picked up a microphone that was on the floor. She flipped the on/off switch (somehow) and started sing something; I couldn’t comprehend what she was singing but it was pretty adorable. When she finished, she gave the microphone to Rogue, smiling. We were all clapping at her performance.

“I can see her entertaining the masses when she gets older,” Adam said to Rogue. I smiled at little. Rogue walked away as I went up to Adam.

“Adam,” I stated, “I want to… apologize about my behavior today. I just had a problem with-“

“No need,” he interrupted. “I understand. You just want me to be careful with what I say or do around Chloe and Isabella.” He smiled and walked to Johanna. If he knew what I was being protective without me even telling him, I’d believe he’s psychic. Hours went by really fast; Sound check went well, rehearsal went over perfectly, and everyone was ready for tonight.

The big night finally arrived. I peeked behind the doorway, just to see a full house. I could even hear the fans shouting things like, “Crüxshadows! Crüxshadows! Crüxshadows!”, “Adam Lambert! Adam Lambert! Adam Lambert!”, and even, “Abney Park! Abney Park! Abney Park!” I turned to Rogue.

“Dude, this is so exciting,” I said to him, “we got a full house!”

“I know,” he told me, “hopefully the audience will like the show.” Why he said that, I’m unsure. He grabbed his headset, slipped it on and ran to the back of the audience.


End file.
